


Warning

by paynesgrey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: While at a bar, Scotty warns Uhura.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1





	Warning

“I wouldna drink that, lass,” Scotty slurred as Uhura sat next to him at a new alien bar.

He hiccupped and looked at the green drink plopped in front of her.

“It’s drugged, lass. They’re doin’ that to all the women here,” he whispered.

“Thank you, Lt. Commander Scott,” Uhura said gratefully, feeling sick as she glared at the drink. Then, she felt his soft hand on her shoulder.

“If there’s anna drink you wanna try, give it to me first, yeah?” Uhura’s eyes widened at his concern, and she nodded.

Uhura would have never fathomed Scotty as her protector.


End file.
